


Return Of The Lost Princess

by frostscolours



Series: Disney Stories [5]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostscolours/pseuds/frostscolours
Summary: A new take of Rapunzel's life returning, except she has a younger sister.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Disney Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575538
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel has returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More about Madeline soon.

11 year old Madeline heard the story of her lost big sister many, many times. It broke her heart to hear the story, and everytime, it made her angry that she never got to meet her sister. 

Then one day. Her mother came in the room.

“Madeline” Queen Arianna said. Madeline looked up from her feet, she was slumped over with tears in her eyes.

“Yes mother?” Madeline asked. Arianna sat down next to her.

“They’ve found her. Your sister” Arianna said with a watery smile.

“They- they did?” Madeline asked. Arianna nodded.

“Come on sweetheart. It’s time for you to meet her” She said. She offered Madeline her hand and Madeline took it without hesitation. She was lead to the place Rapunzel, her father and Eugene were at. 

“Rapunzel” King Frederic said. “There is a very important person I’d like you to meet.. Madeline come over here” 

Madeline walked over. The older princess looked just like her. 

“Rapunzel. This is your younger sister Madeline” Frederic said. Rapunzel gasped.

“I- I have a little sister?” Rapunzel asked. Madeline hugged her.

“I’m Madeline. Your younger sister” Madeline said. “And I love you”

Rapunzel let out a soft sob. “Oh Madeline. I love you too” she said as she hugged her sister close. 

Madeline let go and saw Eugene. 

“You’re the man who brought my big sister back?” She asked. Eugene nodded.

“That I am, Princess Made-” Eugene was cut off with a bone crushing hug.

“Thank you” Madeline said. Eugene’s smile softened as he hugged her.

“Of course kid” He said. 

“Hey! I’m not a kid” Madeline whined as she got out of the hug, “I’m almost 12” 

Rapunzel and Eugene chuckled. 

“You’ll have to excuse him. He thinks everyone is a kid” Rapunzel winked. Madeline giggled and hugged her again.

“Promise we stay together forever?” Madeline asked Rapunzel. 

Rapunzel stuck a pinky out and Madeline happily wrapped hers around it.

“I promise” Rapunzel replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review.


	2. Nightmare on Princess Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are all better now, except Rapunzel is still worried about what lurks in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you enjoyed ✨💫

The night Rapunzel returned, Madeline was fast asleep when she had a nightmare. It was a bad nightmare of the night her sister was taken, only she was able to witness it.

_ Madeline heard crying from Rapunzel’s room. Quick on her feet, she rushed to see Gothel holding Rapunzel. _

_ “Hey! Let her go!” Madeline ordered angrily. _

_ “And why should I listen to you, dearie?” Gothel asked with a cackle. _

_ “I am Princess Madeline of Corona. My father is the king and he will make you leave!” Madeline yelled with anger. “Let go of my sister!”  _

_ “I don’t think so” Gothel smirked. She opened the window and before Madeline could grab her, she jumped out the window. _

_ “No!” Madeline called, “Rapunzel!” _

“NO” Madeline screamed in the middle of her sleep. Arianna & Frederic hurriedly rushed into their youngest daughter's bedroom.

“Madeline!” Arianna said as she rushed to her side. “Maddy, Madeline, baby, it’s okay. It was just a dream” Arianna said in a soothing voice. 

“So- Someone took ‘Punzel! She promised we’d be together..” Madeline said between sobs.

“Baby, your sister is asleep in her room” Arianna reassured her. “It was just a bad dream”

“Promise?” Madeline asked as she pressed her head against Arianna’s chest. 

“I promise baby” Arianna replied.

“C-can I see her?” Madeline asked.

“Tomorrow sweetie” Frederic said. “Do you want us to stay with you?” 

“Yes please papa” Madeline replied as she sniffled.

“It’s okay sweetheart. Papa is here” Frederic said as he wrapped his arms around her. 

**Meanwhile in Rapunzel’s room.**

_ Rapunzel heard crying from Madeline’s room. _

_ “Madeline!?” Rapunzel called. She ran to her little sisters room and saw a hooded woman holding her sister. Only Madeline was a baby. _

_ “Who are you?!” Rapunzel shouted. “Let my little sister go!”  _

_ The woman cackled and turned around, still holding Madeline in her arms. She removed the hood. _

_ Rapunzel gasped, “Gothel!”  _

_ “Hello, Punzel” Gothel smirked. “Such a cute little sister you have here” _

_ “You’re supposed to be dead!” Rapunzel said, her eyes watering. _

_ “Ah. But I’m not. Now shhh, you wouldn’t want to wake your baby sister”  _

_ “Let her go!” Rapunzel yelled.  _

_ “I’m afraid I cannot do that, dearie” Gothel smirked again. “So long,” she said as she jumped out of the window just as Rapunzel was about to grab her. _

_ “NO! Madeline!” Rapunzel cried. “Guards! She took Madeline! After her!”  _

_ The guards chased and chased Gothel, but there was no luck.  _

_ “We couldn’t get her, your majesty.. she’s gone” The guard said. _

_ “Gone?” Rapunzel asked. “No…” she fell down to her knees and began to sob loudly. _

“Madeline!” Rapunzel cried as she jolted up. She began to pace her breathing and looked around her. ‘ **_I’m home.._ ** ’ she thought to herself as she tried to calm down. ‘ **_Everything will be okay.. it’s all over now’_ **

Rapunzel snuck out of bed and tiptoed into her sisters room. She saw Madeline asleep. Her mom and dad by her.

“Whew” she whispered. Madeline stirred awake and caught a glimpse of Rapunzel.

“Punzel?” She asked. Madeline said it half awake. She managed to sit up. “Is that you” 

“Hey Madeline” Rapunzel ran over. “I’m sorry to bother. I had a nightmare about you” 

“I had a nightmare about you too” Madeline said as tears trickled down her face. Rapunzel hugged her and wiped the tears away. Being caring came natural to Rapunzel, and being there for her little sister came to be simple. 

“Shhh, it’s okay baby, it’s over now. Isn’t it? I’m here with you now, aren’t I?” Rapunzel asked.

“You’re right” Madeline whispered as she hugged her. “I love you”

Rapunzel kissed her head, “I love you too my angel” she said, “Will you be okay if I leave? Or do you want me to stay?”

“C.. can you stay?” Madeline asked. 

“Of course. Anything for you sunshine” Rapunzel said sweetly. She squeezed into Madeline’s bed and wrapped her arms around. 

“I… I love you, Punzel” Madeline mumbled once more.

“I love you more than anything in the world, Madeline” Rapunzel mumbled back. Soon enough, the two princesses fell asleep. 

Frederic woke up and noticed Rapunzel asleep with Madeline. His heart swelled with joy. 

“Arianna, look” he whispered. Arianna woke up a little bit and looked over, she smiled.

“Aren’t they sweet?” Arianna said. “Reminds me of Willow and myself” 

“We better let them sleep” Frederic said as he kissed his eldest and youngest foreheads. Arianna nodded as she placed a blanket over them. She also kissed their foreheads.

“I never, ever want to lose either of them again, Freddie” Arianna said.

“We won’t Ari. I can promise you this” Fred replied. 

The King and Queen smiled once more at their daughters before they left the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!

**Author's Note:**

> leave any comments below.


End file.
